Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet)
Dragon Valley is the first stage for Sash Lilac and Carol Tea in Freedom Planet and the first stage in Freedom Planet 2, being the only stage in the Sample Version of said sequel. It is a mountainous valley with a dense forest located east of Shuigang. It is also the location of Lilac's Treehouse. Story Freedom Planet Lilac's Story Lilac notices a mysterious plane crashlanding in Dragon Valley after getting shot down by Choppers. Letting her heroics get the best of her, she leaves Carol behind and races to the crash site to rescue the Pilot. Carol's Story Carol drives her Motorcycle in the opposite direction of Lilac and the crashlanding mystery plane. But after noticing Choppers flying towards the crash site, she turns around and follows them, resolving to help out "Little Miss Heropants". Gameplay Freedom Planet Area 1 The level starts in a relatively dry scrubland area and is fairly straightforward. The lower sections are greener, and while there are a number of enemies, they are easily dodged and/or dispatched with single hits. At the end of the area, there is a purple barrier guarded by Wretchnid. Defeating this enemy requires a number of hits, but is easily dispatched. Afterwards, the barrier will turn into Crystal Shards, allowing the Player to proceed. Area 2 Deeper into the valley, and the vegetation begins to increase. This area is a little more complex, but only just. About halfway through this area is the mid-boss battle against the Hunter Snake for the first time. After defeating it, the Hunter Snake will retreat by breaking through a wall, opening a path to the second half of this stage. Area 3 Now the Player at the bottom of the valley. The vegetation is rich and luscious, and there are a couple of swimming sections and a few waterfalls. The Hunter Snake will pop its head out in those waterfalls to shoot small fireballs, but these are easily avoided. Near the end of this area, there are dancing trees with spikes on the side. Area 4 For most of this area, there's a big boulder giving chase, "Indiana Jones" style! You won't have time to admire the scenery unless you want to be flattened by 5 tons of solid rock. Not that it matters anyway since the boulder destroys most of it on the way. The good thing is it also deals with all the enemies too. At the end of this area is the major boss battle against the Snake Mount again. After defeating said major boss, it will crash trough the ceiling (if defeated by Lilac) or the wall (if defeated by Carol or Torque), blowing up afterwards. Then the Player Character will pass through the hole, ending the Stage. Gimmicks Freedom Planet 2 * Bar Lifts * Bushes * Spinning Flowers * Wind Colliders * Wire Trees Enemies See also: Main Enemy List Freedom Planet: *Cacteon *Dragonfly *Ganseki Jr. *Hunter Snake (Mid-Boss/Major Boss) *Spore Pod *Star Flounder *Stomper *Turretus *Wretchnid (Mini-Boss) Freedom Planet 2: * Drake Fly * Keon * Line Cutter * Proto Pincer (Major Boss, Sample Version) * Spy Turretus * Turretus Achievements *'Lilac the Switch Skipper:' Skip the switch door in Dragon Valley as Lilac. *'Rolling Stones:' Get a boulder to wrap around the screen. *'Card Collector (Dragon Valley):' Collect all 10 cards in Dragon Valley. *'Dragon Valley Speedrunner:' Clear Dragon Valley in 5 Minutes. Other Appearances Super Indie Karts Dragon Valley is confirmed to be a playable track in Super Indie Karts, a racing game that is similar to the Mario Kart Games. This game is currently available on Steam as an early acess game and is expected to be fully released in 2018. Trivia * Back when Freedom Planet was a Sonic fangame, the music used for Dragon Valley was different. The music that was used, originates from Dragon Seeds, a game for the Sony Playstation. The titles of the music used are ''Battle on the Holy Plane ''(for Act 1) and ''Dragon Fire ''(for Act 2). You can watch a video of the original Dragon Valley here. * At the end of the 3rd area of this stage, there are dancing trees. These trees are similar to the dancing trees seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. Category:Stages Category:First Stages